


united

by kalypsobean



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody hurts Mia without consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	united

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckaandzac (becka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/gifts).



Dom cut school; he could learn more working on the car at home than in auto shop, anyway. But he didn't get much done after he saw Mia run into the house, home early. There was screaming, so he went up to her room and knocked on the door. 

She opened it and he nodded and walked away, his hands curling at his sides.

 

He was there when school let out, parked across the road and leaning on the hood. He saw the kid come down the steps and the moment when he was seen back; the kid went pale, and back inside.

He was there when the kid came back out, too, and he stayed until the kid dropped his gaze and fled.

 

Nobody would hit his sister without consequences.

 

She was waiting in the garage when he pulled back in. He stayed in the car, letting her check his hands on the wheel, free of grazes and dirt. 

"How'd it run?" she said, after a few minutes.

"Like a dream," he said, because it would make her smile.

 

~*~

 

That's how he sees her, even now, with Brian's arm over her shoulders and that light back in her eyes.


End file.
